


HPDM - Aimer 09

by Radella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella





	HPDM - Aimer 09

「現在看誰是那個被帶著的醉鬼。」Harry咕囔著，他撐著軟綿綿的Draco走出了酒吧，思量著自己是否該把他帶回Malfoy莊園。但是總覺得這麼晚了還讓Narcissa看著自己拎著喝醉的Draco不太好，他猶豫了一下，決定回到自己的Grimmauld Place。

他一直沒時間打理Black的祖宅，Kreacher也不是什麼打掃能手，雖然房間眾多，但是目前能住人的只有他自己位於四樓的主臥室。當初Kreacher好不容易把裡頭的羽毛跟糞便清理乾淨，還替他汰換了被Buckbeak抓壞了的傢俱。主臥室裡的大床總讓他想起Hogwarts寢室內的四柱大床，這讓他對於這間宅子越來越有家的感覺──扣除那些還沒清理過的地方。

Harry掙扎了一下，還是決定將人抱上樓，他不能就這樣放任一個醉酒的人睡在客廳。Draco已經完全睡著了，他的頭軟軟的靠在自己胸膛上，勻稱的呼吸著。Harry十分慶幸他的酒品還算不錯，Ron喝醉起來可怕的嚇人。他盡量輕手輕腳，如果吵醒Kreacher，他大概會感動到哭著跪下來──是女主人舉止高貴的純血外甥、他風度翩翩、他跟女主人一樣有精緻的輪廓──他可沒忘記六年級那時候Kreacher多麼讚揚他懷裡這個鉑金小王子的一切種種。

瘋狂粉絲，Harry想。

Harry把Draco身上大衣七手八腳脫了下來，將人放上了他的四柱大床。就算那人清瘦，畢竟也是個成年男子，在必須輕手輕腳爬樓梯的情況下，他仍是出了一層薄汗。就在Harry拿了換洗衣物準備離開房間時，他聽見床上傳來的動靜。

「我想吐……」Draco撐起身，雙眼茫然地呢喃，Harry看見他金色的腦袋像床邊一偏──「不要在這裡！」他衝了過去，發酸的嘔吐物噴了他滿身，或許該說他們滿身，還有他的地毯跟床鋪。

「該死的！」Harry嘆氣，「Scourgify。」

嘔吐物瞬間消失，但是做為一個人他還是覺得這種情況不洗個熱水澡無法接受。他放下Draco，準備離開，但是那人抓著他的襯衫，「我要洗澡……」他咕囔著。

Harry第一次看到這麼愛乾淨的醉鬼。他只好將Draco放上了沙發，發抖著幫他解開襯衫的釦子，希望他明天不會被施個索命咒。Harry扯著襯衫，想將下擺拉出來，解開剩下的釦子，卻發現遇到了阻力，他呻吟了一聲。

這個小少爺用了襯衫夾。

他只好先去剝開了Draco的褲頭，抽出他的皮帶，Harry感覺自己的臉像是火在燒。他脫下了Draco白色的馬褲，看見了萬惡的襯衫夾。白色的皮圈箍著Draco的大腿，稍稍的壓出了一點肉，幾條皮帶貼著Draco的腿肉向上咬著他襯衫的下襬，他白色的貼身四角褲在襯衫下隱約可見。

我真的不該幫他脫衣服的，Harry想，他現在硬的發痛。

Harry伸手解開襯衫夾，隨著他的動作，襯衫的下襬被慢慢彈了上去，每彈一下，Harry就感覺到自己的兄弟也跟著彈動著。

這簡直是一場酷刑。

Harry脫下Draco的底褲，他強迫自己不能低頭，顫抖著將Draco抱進了房間內的浴室。Draco的體毛非常稀少，皮膚摸起來跟奶油一樣滑順。Harry心猿意馬的幫趴在浴缸邊的Draco抹著肥皂，而那人瞇著眼睛，發出了貓咪似的呼嚕聲，甚至抬起了下巴，示意Harry替他的脖子服務。

Harry將自己的視線固定在一旁的金色水龍頭上，開始默念飛天掃帚保養手冊的每一條指南讓自己冷靜下來。

Draco在Harry替他洗背時突然睜開了眼睛，他仰頭，盯著正彎著腰的黑髮青年，Harry緊張的想自己是不是要被突然清醒的Draco施惡咒，但是那人只是將手搭上了自己肩膀，朝著自己眨眨灰藍色的眼睛。

Harry看著Draco玫瑰色的薄唇朝自己靠近，他心裡鼓譟的像是在奏樂，閉起眼準備迎接Draco漂亮的嘴唇──然後他被拽進了諾大的浴缸中，始作俑者樂的呵呵笑，隨後又像斷電一般趴在的浴缸邊睡去。Harry咒罵著爬起身，他只好脫掉自己濕淋淋的衣服，惱火的看著浴缸裡喝醉的小混蛋。

小混蛋及肩的長髮貼著他的臉頰和脖子，垂垂的遮蓋著他的眼睛，他的手臂不像自己有著大塊的肌肉，也並不精實，但是線條優美，像是起伏的山巒。Harry能看見他隱沒在水裡的腰肢和長腿，這讓他想起級長浴室裡那隻美人魚。不過還是太瘦了，Harry幾乎能夠看見他奶白色肌膚下突起的肋骨。

他感覺到自己的慾望衝撞著他濕溽的內褲，Harry只好穿著內褲快速替自己洗了個澡──背對浴缸。

Harry隨便拿了一件T恤替Draco套上後便將他扔上了床，再繼續抱著他他肯定會因為勃起太久進St. Mungo。

然後他再一次進了浴室裡。


End file.
